Mario (SSB16)
Mario is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016 and also was a playable character in the Original Smash Bros. games. He is also the Main Icon of Nintendo and the Mario series. As in every other video game in which he has a voice, Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet. Mario's moveset is largely unchanged in relation to that of Other Smash games, except that his down special move has been changed to Star Spin, and his down aerial has been changed to the old Drill Kick move. Attributes Mario is the most-well balanced character in the game possessing no real strength or weaknesses. As such, players are often encouraged to start off as Mario to get a feel of the games' mechanics. Mario's strength, weight, and mobility are average in comparison to a majority of the cast, and aside from wall-jumping, he has no real outstanding trait like most of the others. Mario is much better in this game possessing a lot more KO Power and speed. Mario has decent approach and distancing options; his dashing speed is average and he boasts the sixth fastest air speed in the game, allowing him cover ground and get close to the opponent(s) without much trouble. If he requires space from his opponents, however, Mario can find reliance within his Fireball, Cape, and Star Spin specials: his Fireballs have good range, decent speed, and can disrupt opponents at a distance; Cape is quick and can spin his foes around and reflect projectiles, which can ensure safety if his opponents get to close or are taking a long-ranged and/or camping approach; and Star Spin can trap fighters in and can aid Mario's Recovery. His back throw is a strong finisher when used near the ledge and his forward throw can set up edge guards. He has finishers in all his smash attacks, a sour spotted forward aerial at high percentages and his back throw when used near a ledge. Mario is one of the best edge guarders, so trying to break his guard will be tough. He has a great vertical recovery, when all of his options have not been used up, in Star Spin, his midair jump and Super Jump Punch. He has good approach options with using his Fireballs to put pressure on the opponent and having a good SHFFL. However Mario despite all these advantages, however, Mario is not without his faults: as mentioned above, he can be outclassed by characters who excel in a specific field, such as in Speed, in Comboing, in Knockback, etc., which can hinder his approaching options. His approach can also be hindered by characters with long-range or disjointed hitboxes. He also suffers from a sub-par range. His recovery is also sub-par, as his Super Jump Punch is predictable and its distance is only slightly above average, making it easy to gimp Mario's recovery. While he can add mix-up to his recovery with his wall-jump, it can be difficult to execute due to most stages not having flat walls to perform it with, making it risky. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Transforms into Super Mario as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. It is based on Super Mario Bros. *Side: Takes off his hat, twirls around, and says "Hoo-hoo!" He then puts his hat back on. It is based on his level clear animation in New Super Mario Bros.. *Down: Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. This is a referene to his dying animation from Donkey Kong. 'On-Screen Apperance' *A green Warp Pipe appears. Mario leaps out in an iconic pose and shouts "Let's-a go!". It is based on how he warps to Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64. 'Idle Poses' *Moves his head from left to right and holds his fist in front of his face. *Moves his hat. 'Victory Poses' *Makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose. *Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. *Does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose. It originates from his "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros.. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia